The Enforcer of the Stars Requiem
by manwithoutwings19
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe of the Mon Colle Knights, Lovestar is a wanderer searching for her Father in a land ruled by the government officials including martial arts schools.


**The Enforcer of the Stars: Requiem © 2009 manwithoutwings19 it is copyrighted by me. Do not steal any ideas for it is violation of my rules and .**

**Author: manwithoutwings19 **

**Disclaimer: This Fanfic is about the story of the human form of Lovestar from Mon Colle Knights. The human form of Lovestar and other characters I made up are my OC. I do not own Lovestar/JaaNe or Mon Colle Knights. I named her human form Lovestar.**

**WARNING: This Fanfic contains Mild violence and Strong sexual situations**

**Do not read this if you're under 18.**

**Chapter 1: The Cretin Shira**

On a dark stormy night, the winds blew cold and It seems as if many were forgotten about something that many feared of death before. A few moments ago, a man with a Mohawk and glasses and goatee wearing a business suit walked by and sat down. Apart from others that he never believed to helped him. He seemed too much as few followers were looking for him. The darkness in the woods was soon replaced by lights. Few men dressed as military soldiers walked by to find about his own willing ways. The man sat and hid from them as they entered the home. One has a black hair that is long and white eyes. He seemed to have a lack of interest in this man. No one dared to neither hurt him nor enrage him. The man was soon discovered. The soldiers in shock said: "Are you—"but the man told them to quiet down as they hide. They hid for 3 hours until they noticed that the sound cars drove away. By the time they got out of hiding, the man said. "Thanks for assisting me. I'm not in a state that I'm in since I wanted to return the favor of paying." The soldier wearing a hat replied: "This is not good. I believed it'll take a few hours since you paid me. I never believed it could happen that soon ever since you were hunted by that bastard..."

The other soldier sat down in his chair and sighed: "Damn. And we got close than that! No wonder our money profits were low! I do believe it's such a shame that the killer had to harm others. Even if he's able to bring trouble nobody will be saying such! As if we're

The prey." The man replied as he spoke: "Well, you can stay at my house anyway; It's going to rain anyway. You should be safe at any time.

The soldier nodded as if he's happy. Around midnight, it started showering with rain the house has a kitchen that was never used except for the fact that there's evidence that the microwave was used. The bedrooms are exactly great and the beds are comfortable for the soldiers to sleep in. the businessman sat down at the kitchen table and was drinking water. At that point he heard the door knock. The man sat down and ignored no matter the knock was very hard or somebody was trying to break it down. As he walked to see who's at the door, he sees a blonde girl dressed in a pale pink dress with a ribbon on her head and also tied on the back of her dress. Her eyes were red but somewhat, she has been a nice girl with a beautiful sexy body. She seemed to be wet from the rain. He opened the door and helped her inside. As he carried her into the kitchen he spoke: "You shouldn't be outside. I was hoping you would catch a cold and where are your parents?"

The girl said nothing except she bowed her head. "Really? Are you sick?" the businessman asked.

"No. I'm fine. I had been wandering for about a hour ago. You seemed to have concern.

Why did you answer the door? I could catch a cold." The blonde girl replied.

At that point of time, the girl got up and didn't care less about her wet clothes even her nipples of her breast exposed. As she shook her head she soon asked: "Hey, I wonder if you're Tanaka? Head of the torture department? I was looking for men like you to cooperate with me."

The kitchen they're in was dark and in an exact moment, it seemed too much for Tanaka. Even that none counted as a strange situation. The mysterious girl's hair was long as she raised her head up.

"Listen, how do you know my name? and how come you know of my Bad Guy Training program?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm destroying your stuff anyway. By the way, you don't realized that I'm looking for one armed Tenji." The girl replied.

Tanaka was shocked at the girl's cute but teenage voice as if chi energy flows through her voice. At the first roll of thunder, the girl asked: "How come you're training bad guys? I want to know very soon so that It won't be such of a problem for me and anyone who would disobey the rule and that means you." Tanaka was startled thought of a good reasonable answer but was aware of her nature, so he instead said: "I trained them to be better. And I wonder if you're a spy?" the girl dared listened his stupid replies and answered back with a growl. "Really? Than explain why you're a martial artist? I hear those hands been to some good training." Tanaka was in trouble at last he never knew a unspoken omen could come to start enough trouble as it is. After he heard these words, he looked at his hands, they're covered in scars from either the training or in a fight. He than knew it would be a wise idea to lie for him to be spared. But he is afraid of her. A loud crack signals the second roll of thunder as Tanaka spoke: "You're from the army, aren't you?" the blonde replied: "No. I came alone and I'm a wanderer." Tanaka than walked to his chair as the rain continued to pour on the house. The girl introduced herself as she turned around with her hand to her face.

"My name is Lovestar. I have been a wanderer for years helping the needy and poor. My intention is you. I have been looking for a martial artist for quite a time to duel."

Tanaka replied: "The Legendary Star Fighter! I hear you were never undefeated in any fighting matches and I hear you were a brave fighter indeed! I would spar with you but, I'm hiding from the police for quite a time."

Lovestar cupped her fist as she said: "Well, you're very much indeed. And matter of fact, you were once a muscular man. My stepfather taught me all kinds of fighting styles when I was raised." Tanaka smiled greatly as he spoke: "Nice to meet you. I'm Tanaka. I have been a great fighter for those years but except you dared to enter my property, and tried to vandalize the door! Have you no shame?"

Lovestar lifted her hand as she replied: "I hunt Bastards and when I kill one I have repented my sins several times but.. It doesn't make any difference about it. Killers go to hell." Tanaka was amazed of this brave fighter. She has great tendencies of brawling with types of humans but with her seductive and little muscular body it was odd for her to fight with people and literally hurt them. As Tanaka watched the window the storm continued to pour as the third roll of thunder roared through the dark forest. Lovestar was mysterious as it seems. Her eyes that were blood red signals that if she was a demon or angel none would expect to believe it. When the raining stopped, Lovestar was asleep in Tanaka's bed a few hours later she was a quiet sleeper anyway to know of her own dealings. As Tanaka entered the room he turned on the radio on the desk near the bed. It exactly made a difference of the calculation in which Lovestar was fast asleep. By dawn, things were well. A group of rabbits recently came by to frolic in the woods. Lovestar woke up at that point and went outside without checking Tanaka and the soldiers who were asleep. She went outside only to see the rabbits frolic once more. A mixture of shyness and happiness went through this tall, young girl. By catching the rabbits, she

Did kiss the rabbits and held them. By running to the river, she put the rabbit down and sat on the tall grass. Sitting Indian style, she watches the wind blew as the dawn; sunlit sky grew a bit normal. It didn't take long until the sun rose. She got up and sees a giant tiger walking by, it rushed by and targeted Lovestar. As soon the tiger leaped forward to her, a fierce kick Lovestar executed stuns the tiger and the beast ran away. Lovestar took hours walking through the fields as she sees the bird flew. Every hour by the minute, she walked, fighting any wild beast she encountered and defeating it. As soon she saw a cottage, she walked to the area. The cottage has a door open and in which she soon went near it, she never knew what's going on here.

"That's strange, the door has been opened. No wonder." Lovestar thought.

She went inside and in suspicion, she sees a skeleton. On the bed. By looking at it, she soon realizes that this house was abandoned. On the desk she sees a book. By walking to read it, it fascinates her mind as she read the memo. She sees a page that was important and she tears the page. At that moment on, she went out of the house. She read the page again: "**Go to my brother's house, he has found the fourth manual.**"

"His brother's house? How come? Is this something about it that doesn't make sense?"

She Thought as she was still wandering in the woods. At that point, a few thugs came by. The leader was holding a spear with the blue tassel. The point has two sharp edges. They walked passed Lovestar. The leader spoke: "Have you seen a man called Tanaka? We're trying to apprehend him." Lovestar replied: "No. I haven't seen him. You want to rub me out?"

The thugs shocked by her words, knew not to retaliate when the sudden feeling makes them do it. The leader laughed as he took out a bottle and gulps some liquor. Lovestar was seriously suspicious about them that weren't right. Are they involved in a connection of a mysterious skeleton? And how they know about Tanaka? It didn't prove much as the leader talks to Lovestar: "So I suppose you're lying? I don't take kindly to lying people."

Lovestar replied back: "How do you know about him? And how come you're after him? You're bandits huh?" after hearing this, the leader chuckled and within moments, the spear spins and the bladed point cuts the ground deep as she thought. The leader than drank more of his liquor in which, he soon said again: "Let me know if you see Tanaka, I wanted him captured. We're from the clan called the Demon Master Staff. And we're a bit in a hurry. I demanded that he's capture because he murdered our chief." Shocked, Lovestar replied: "How? Did he kill someone? In a fight?"

The leader nodded: "Yes. He was a killer, plus a boxer known for his skills in martial arts. He's a bit a good person but he killed the chief and ran away. I took in charge and soon, I learned that he's a traitor." Knowing how Tanaka committed murder, Lovestar was in a state of panic. She was indeed aware of this. At that same time, sweat fell on her cheeks as she said: "His hands, did he master them during his training? Or he was taught?" the leader replied: "No. he strengthened them doing his progress. But his kung fu makes him a formidable opponent at that same thing; he studied the art of pugilism.

Now, he's a criminal and his fighting skill makes the same point of harming others to those who learned that evil martial art." Lovestar thought about what the leader said. At the critical moment, Lovestar asked: "Was he teaching martial arts at the same time?"

The leader replied: "Not sure, his martial art abilities pose a danger. Even the samurai we saw was killed in a fight by Tanaka. He has been doing training for those years."

By that time, another gang came by wearing robes. They were carrying sabers and a leader was wearing green clothing, his hair was dark green and his eyes were orange. He was fanning his face and in fact the fan was made of steel, it also has a kanji sign means: "Blood Devil". The man walked here and said: "Look what we have here? It seems we're on the double that present time. Besides I'm punishing the new Meister."

Lovestar turned to the handsome man and said: "Meister? You mean?"

The Leader of the thugs wrinkled his eyebrows as he spoke: "The bastards again? Why you! For twenty cent I would dissect you like a frog!" the handsome man replied back: "You're a damn fool Sharp Demon. Even I have the possible way to hunt down criminals!"

"And how's that? We're in pursuit of Tanaka! You interfere, you will die!!" Sharp Demon said angrily as he threatens him with his spear. It turns out that, the handsome man smiled like a great man and soon laughed as he poses his fighting stance. He brushed his foot across the dirt as he said: "Threatening me dear friend? I was quite worried at that moment. You want to fight me? That's good. But after Tanaka is punished, we'll settle this conflict in a duel."

Lovestar saw the man execute his stances well as he slashes the air cutting the wind. The blasting wave than hits the ground making the mark more deep than ever.

Sharp Demon watched as sees the man smile, showing his teeth that are gold on each ends.

"You must be his rival. If so why not fight?" Lovestar asked.

The man replied back: "Nah, we're not rivals but forgive me for forgetting, I'm Green Clown, I have been wielding this fan for quite a year. No one have that chance but in which I have been learning the way of the fan for those years. I wondered to forget things much better than usual ever since we always fight. I don't tend to fight him that way, besides, I'm used to sparring."

Green Clown's fighting skills brought him to the test of power. His fan was somewhat a great way of shooting any air that is lethal to other people. In which his skills stunned Lovestar. What stunned her the most that's proof he's a master.

Sharp demon wears barbarian clothing and is muscular. He was a beefy man with a moustache and his hair is orange. He seemed to have a bit of pressure on his own but his addiction to liquor tells that his barbarian fighting made him a fierce competitor in anything that doesn't involve nonviolence.

Lovestar told Sharp Demon: "You were very good. In which I hold nothing but my true intentions of helping others. I have a feeling. Green Clown, if you and Sharp Demon found Tanaka, would it be a good idea to stop this nonsense about his crimes? If not, than we'll settle it in a much less form of violence than have any conflict. If you're police officers, than we won't be much of a problem if you didn't use brutality."

Green Clown replied: "Well, that's good. Besides it's too stupid to harm a criminal but if we use force, we use force!"

Sharp Demon burst out laughing as he gulps down his last bottle of liquor. "The Ho's Right. No fighting unless necessarily!"

The wind suddenly blew at that moment, and in which Sharp Demon smiled speaking: "Nah, and to think I have been hard on a martial artist before. I never knew you Green Clown to ever disobey rules and fool with this beauty. But you know what, I have been practicing for those years to support my skill. You must be a stupid idiot."

"And what made you say that?" Lovestar asked.

Green Clown has a gleam in his eye. Ever since he knew that Sharp Demon could come and say that but took the insult as he hade a strange look in his face. At the moment he knew his next insult was, he begins to think he's a heavy drinker and a trash talker because of his alcohol addiction. Lovestar again spoke to Sharp Demon as he continued talking trash to him.

"You know why you're messing with him. In fact, you're a great fighter but yours might have a 30% chance of beating him." Sharp Demon listened to the girl's childish talk.

"But, you must have proof if he's the killer. Even he doesn't have a weapon on him, it's impossible and Tanaka will try to get away with murder." Lovestar continued.

Sharp Demon, after hearing those words knew she's a innocent girl who's like a teacher but swift and strong like a bullet. As he patted his hand on Lovestar's head, he said: "You see, he uses his hands. Suppose he has a weapon on him, than it'll be capital murder. You should tell him to turn himself in. if you don't than you'd be involved and I have to arrest you."

Lovestar replied back: "I'll tell him. But first I must go to your school. I want to know about the chief from his assistant." Green Clown smiled saying: "Bah! Going there past our guards? And you know martial arts?" Lovestar replied to Green Clown: "Yes. But I have mastered three fighting styles and I'm on a verge of helping others in need."

It turns out that the crime they were talking about was true after all. Even without any remorse for the death of the chief of the thugs and the leader was still investigating this strange crime. Was it a weapon or martial arts that started this murder? Never to believe that it's somehow a bad idea for Lovestar to turn Tanaka in aware of the outcome.

Sharp Demon turns to Green Clown and said: "Let's take the girl to our turf. She seems to have been interested in this thing anyway! And I suppose to never lose her until she helps the investigation."

Green Clown nodded and Lovestar said: "I don't know. But, I'm hungry. I haven't ate for 30 days ever since I wondered, I have been eating a dead deer once."

Green Clown commented: "That's barbarism. To know barbarians hunt for food unlike cannibals, savagery is one of the best I have ever seen before. And it turns out that you never eat. But after we feed you, I'll let you go. But, turn Tanaka in within four days. On the third, we'll send in a carrier pigeon. But fourth day, we'll arrive. But if you turn him in, I'll consider you very well indeed a free person. Let's go and find a restaurant for you to eat."

Lovestar nodded as she followed the two groups of clans to the forest. Never did it happen as they walked 100 meters to the nearby restaurant in the road way. They soon settled down and ordered some good smelling meat and lamb stuffed dumplings, beef with stir fry, few bowls of rice and a roasted pig drenched with a special sauce that seasons the nice food. As they were eating, Lovestar fills her stomach up with the food and a drink of green tea. After she became full, she than watched the whole crew eat a lot of food and many talked about stories of martial arts masters including the famed karate master Mas Oyama and also Huo Yuanjia.

An hour later after eating, they went 49 meters to the mansion that was owned by the clan. Even so, it took many walks and miles by a car. When they arrived, it turns out that, this place was deserted. It seemed as if dried blood covered the door. It wasn't long until

They entered the house. Lovestar smells a stale air, at the same time, a man wearing a military uniform walked by and said: "Master Sharp, you sent this girl here. I don't know how she came here but she must go. Even we do this the hard way!"

Sharp Demon tried to respond but a few men arrived wearing torn army clothes, they were wielding each a machete and a tri-sectional staff. Lovestar strikes a fighting stance. At least there was one moment it was. Was either Sharp Demon confused or was his own mind telling him to stop the fight. At that drawn minute the soldiers had their weapons out in which, Lovestar was never afraid of them. At the critical moment, she personalized

Her own stance waiting for them to attack. The commander who's still watching Sharp Demon and Green Clown's group waited for about 6 minutes until he knew that Lovestar and others are sitting ducks for the one called death. When he and the soldiers tried to attack, Green Clown calls off the fight and said: "Shifu. Don't mistake her. She's an investigator. But it's exactly the right deal. I would be displeased if she laid her hands on your men.".

The army commander told the guards to stop and than turns to Lovestar.

"You must be a nice girl. Even than, I'm a great warrior. People call me Mad Soldier because I'm a practioner of the martial arts. You came to speak to me?"

Lovestar replied: "Yes. But I heard there was a chief who died at the hands of a fighter named Tanaka. I entered into someone's cottage. It was open and old at most times. But I read a old diary. It's about someone who's been guarding a treasured book embedded with jewels. I came to investigate this conspiracy."

Mad Soldier was Impressed at her words and said.

"I'm Shira. I have been doing things the personal way quite long. The house you entered belongs to a man named Togaro. He's been a great Meister but he fought for the military and his martial skills brought him to limits. He got a book somehow, and found it near the death god shrine under the waterfall. At that moment, he's been a great fighter in which he's a militant soldier. He died after sacrificing himself to a idol even god forbid."

Lovestar replied: "Shira. I'm impressed of what you said. What kind of book it was?"

Shira told her as he touched his white hair: "It was made of jewels but except, it's something dangerous whoever sees it will seek the deepest of all mysteries. But except, no one ever lived to burn the book. There are shrines one under the waterfall, another in the dirt and the last in the water. Even than so, I'll be pleased to get them. In which I want to find about Tanaka's hands that are old and strong."

Sharp Demon puts down his spear as he said: "You'll be fine Lovestar. I promised it's your chance to investigate." A mixture of feelings and thoughts clouded Lovestar's mind. At that same moment, she knew it would be possible, but one wrong word spells the end of her life. She saw the door open and in which the throne room was filled with statues. Shira walked into the room as he swayed in. Lovestar decided about this place in which the chieftain was murdered. Indeed there are traces of evidence in which no one ever knew this would get ugly about the dried blood on the throne. There's torn shreds apparently on the throne's furniture. Lovestar walked to the throne and learned about this. Recalling from what Sharp Demon said to her about Tanaka, she turned to Green Clown and told him: "Listen, there's a mark. I never seen the mark before, but was it a martial art that did this? Or it's something I recalled a time ago. something I approved was there a argument going on?" Sharp Demon replied to Lovestar's words: "Well, there was a argument that lasted for hours. At that last moment, Tanaka went berserk and fought with the chief. That was a brutal fight and Tanaka delivered a fatal blow with a technique I don't know how it did. But he punched him in the chest and a loud howling noise as if it's like a deadly wolf fighting another animal." Lovestar walked from the throne speaking: "He was a king, but how did that technique do such heavy damage on a ordinary master. Was he a orc?"

Green Clown replied: "Yes. But his tribe died in the war a long time ago. ever since, he found a man with Chinese kung fu. It turns out that he recruited masters and formed an alliance called the Forseti Monks. They're skilled fighters. But many were beaten, crippled or even worse killed by that man. He too was a rebel except he was called Shura."

Shura was recalled a ruthless man who never lost a fight. Lovestar noticed one of the statues being broken as she examined it, she sees a mouse crushed by as if high pressure was doing damage. She than investigates and found a few walls busted with a huge crack. There was a sword that was on the floor near the cracks except there was no blade.

Lovestar was not amused of the sight as she turns to Shira.

"It seems he's a rebel. But who taught him that martial art? Was it some one in that group or was he a spy?" everyone was confused. By telling from Lovestar was Tanaka a spy or he broke rules and studied forbidden martial arts? To find out, Green Clown examined the cracks as he told Shira. "Master, Lovestar was confessing that there's a suspicion around this case. Was it Tanaka who started and committed a crime? If he was a spy does that mean he was assassinating the Chief? Or stealing information?"

Shira replied as he sighed: "Not sure. And there's suspicion about him I didn't get the chance to think." Lovestar was unaware of this. Is Tanaka a killer or assassin? And suppose if he has a weapon it could mean trouble. That hour later as they investigate about Tanaka they grew tired and started to take a break. Outside, Lovestar was standing on top of the mansion seeing the sun set. As her thoughts came into focus, she realized that her only moment was to head back to Tanaka. But at what risk? Has she trusted a killer and how come it could happen? By realizing of neither Tanaka nor his suspicious actions, she soon does a back flip off the roof. As she fell she spins and soon landed softly on the ground. She entered the house minutes later and reentered the throne room. She sneak in aware of the others meditating. As she looked behind the throne, a trap door was about. She opened it and found a ladder. She climbed down and carefully closed the door. She entered a room that was pitch black except there's a few candles glowing. She groped a minute and felt a switch; she turned it on only to find a few pedestals containing a book and a pen. The pen was devoid of silver and it turns out that it has a dragon engraved on it. She seemed to find a book with pages stained. There something catches her eye. A note written said:

**The Four Books are our teachings of education. No one ever suspected that it's the same deal. When I learned of these books were threats. The government sent soldiers to burn the books and I soon saw evidence that this book contains few of the deadly knowledge I have been telling. I spend my life writing the walls and**

**Amusing me through my arts of skills that even the king would be pissed if they remain. I hid them so no one can find them. I even set traps to punish anyone who would dare take the books. That I feared they would burn them. Not before I believed the rebellion took place.**

Reading carefully, she explored the area as she sat down and rested. She went to sleep for some reason. And it didn't took long until Lovestar woke up and saw an old man wearing a rob standing in front of her. "I'm truly aware it could be your damn choice you made by going to my areas!" he said roughly.

Lovestar stood up fully awake as she sees the old man tried to punch her, Lovestar blocked the punch and counters it with a kick. The blow hits the mysterious old fellow and he does a cartwheel to the wall. He than rushed and delivers a few palm strikes in which the blows clashes with Lovestar's palm. Both of their psychokinetic energies clashed and as the expectation of Lovestar's martial arts skill increases, she easily absorbed the pain exploding in her blood vessels. She seemed to have such fight left but, the old man increased his powerful energies and as if he's charging up energy, the old man nearly lost a few and in moments, he landed lightly on the ground and the two struggled for nearly minutes until Lovestar got the best of him and pushed him back, having him almost impacted the walls. At first, her psychic powers became usually strong at all chances. But by that time, she seemed to hold the threshold of carefulness as the old man puked blood from his mouth. Lovestar sees as that man tried to hold a grudge or guard the shrine the young girl intruded upon. The old man was not sure if she's a thief or crook. Let alone not revealing it at the same time. This was the moment Lovestar never knew it was certain. The old man breathed as he spoke: "You're not Shira's men as I suspected. Nor did expect to punish those. Why are you in my shrine? And who sent you!?" Lovestar thinks about his harsh words and said: "I didn't mean to intrude the shrine. I'm not one of Shira's men. You've got the wrong person. I saw this strange place as I knew it, I read this diary. It's somewhat contains something very—"

The old man was startled as he heard this. Not one person have touched this book except Lovestar and it was something the old man's violent temper would conclude:

"No person tried to read this book and I'm not the only person who would be damn foolish enough to steal from this holy shrine!! You should know better and it's a crime you know." He spoke in a raspy tone.

"Than, why did you attack me? Suppose If I used up all my power, I would've killed you! And besides it tells about the government." Lovestar replied angrily. "I didn't mean to offend you beautiful goddess. I'm protecting this shrine for one fucking good reason:

My master was a rebel and he written the book containing evidence about a rebellion erupting in the king's grounds. He didn't give a damn nor Shira. They quarreled over the book to see who's to keep the book after all, I locked myself in that dungeon and wanted to fight..." the elderly man said coldly.

Lovestar sighed as the old man turned around and said: "Why have you come to take the book? A snitch? Or any reason?"

Lovestar was aware of the wrong answer could mean her death. As the old man grew impatient she said: "I did not come to take the book. But, I have a friend who killed a man. Shira has put pursuit of him and it would be a bad idea if I confess to him."

The old man groped his chest as he replied: "So Shira did took the opportunity and betray the grandmaster. I'm sure of that. I was a fool to misjudge him at that critical moment, I hid the book. You must return it. If you even dare show it out to the world, it could be a tragedy!" Lovestar had no choice if she was to avoid any future problem the old man warned her. She took the book on the ground and gave it to the old man.

"You must go. For now, you shouldn't belong here you should escape before Shira finds out and end our 400 year noble family." The old man warned. As she climbed up the ladder her thoughts came to this book and it doesn't seem well about it. At that moment, she quietly climbed back to the throne room and hid the trap door with the covers. As she stealthily left out to the entrance, Shira was walking by, he and Lovestar accidently crashed and the two nearly fell. "You should watch where you going, It's unwise if injuries were to occur." Shira told Lovestar. "Sorry. I didn't watch my step. I need to go the waterfall to wash myself." She replied.

Before Lovestar left, she noticed on the window a few knights without swords walked by and not by chance were training in martial arts. Lovestar walked out and left the mansion. At that point, she went to the dark forest and there was a waterfall there. At least the water's clean. Lovestar started undressing herself but before she took off her dress, a voice can be heard: "Hey! Do not undress! I can't let you do that... It'll be a shameful act!" Lovestar Immediately put her panties on under her skirt and said: "Why are you're here!? Are you peeking? If you are, at least get ready to get hurt!!"

The voice replied back: "You have entered my home. I'm going to warn you under the sound of bells to leave or I'll come by and punish you myself!! No one is to enter my home!" at that point, the sound of bells ring in Lovestar's ears and at that least way Lovestar walked into the waterfall and sighed: "Enough with the bells reveal yourself."

Somebody was guarding the waterfall by acting of a voice of a superior god. As the per came out of hiding, the man has blue hair and he has a tail that looks like a dragon. His face was handsome and has blue skin. He was aware of the intruder and punched the waterfall revealing waves of ripples that in an instant, tried to impact near Lovestar, but she jumped out of the water. Her clothes soaking wet and flips in the air and landed on the ground softly. The man said: "People called me Impy. You must be strong to enter. And way you didn't were scared of the bells?"

Lovestar replied back: "They're fake. You can't scare me with them. And you know that voice was less than superior. Impy, don't fool with me again."

Impy sighed as he spoke: "Yeah. That's the trouble with people today. But, I wasn't the only prankster dealing with traps. You actually know I didn't do shit." Lovestar was aware of his uniform that is like cotton. As she came to talk to Impy, he hums a tune. That tune was vaguely smooth and softening. He continued to hum that tune at any time. By the end come he hums it again. Lovestar was impressed of his song he's playing and his unique ways of singing was the best to indeed the ways of a true person. He even made sure about it. At that same moment, Lovestar watches the skies glowing with stars. By that moment, there's a nice feeling Impy was having a saying about this girl at least she's a nice one. At the bypassed time. He knew it would be a lucky choice for many who gazed upon or hear him sing. As Impy ended singing his final tune he turned to Lovestar and said: "You must be a good lady. Have you been a martial artist? At least answer."

"I'm Lovestar. You must be a fine person. At least you are. Why are you pulling pranks? Is it wrong with you?" Lovestar replied asking Impy about the pranks.

"Well. I learned and practiced martial arts and also become a good fighter. I pull pranks to protect my shrine and also rob them. It'll take time, but it's a nice way for people to do that, to do their fun." Impy replied, telling Lovestar his answer.

The waterfall feels a bit hot, at that right moment a swarm of salmons came and started scattering across the lake. By the time Impy grabbed the salmon, it slipped out of his hand and swam away. "Well that's part of my training. Even I'm a great fighter; I do know how to eat raw fish." Lovestar got up and replied: "You do have talent, by that time; you have a interesting fighting ability. Your psychic powers have increased but in fact, I wanted my true father to say in this." Impy shook his head and caught a big salmon as he speaks: "My father was a true master. his fighting ability has suppressed and he even offered me to learn martial arts from him. By the time I grew older, I started to learn my skills further and my father was a happy man. After all, his skill brought me to fame. And his skills are the same type of skills to repeat."

"Well… since you were a good fighter, I would bring my fighting abilities and put them to the test if your father is here." Lovestar replied.

"Yes. But, he's fighting Lute. He's a fighter but his skills are lethal. It'll take a few steps of him using his hands and feet. At least his words are serious as he mastered the Seiryuu Demon Fist. I hear it's the same art before? What brings you here?" Impy said.

"I have a friend who committed murder and I have one week to turn him in since he's the suspect. And worst of all, I met an old man while I read about the government." Lovestar told Impy.

"That man? He's one of Shira's instigators!" Impy replied. Impy was aware of that man but what grudge he holds against him? At that final way it was highly serious about the bad blood between Impy and Shira. At first Impy threw the big fish on the ground, he said: "That demonic bastard was a disgraceful and dishonorable person. He was a careless person. I do believe his own good he joined Shira. He also worked with Shira and betrayed other fighters. He was the least rebel my father dealt with. But after he hit his secret pressure point, the demon retired and swore he would get revenge."

Lovestar walked into the water as she asked: "Did he tried to kill time to get near that shrine?"

Impy took out a knife and gutted the fish removing it's intestines and chopped the fish to honks of flesh and than, he said: "He was after the shrine. But as soon I believed he was doing it, I immediately attacked him but his power was too strong. Not even a psychic or martial artist was strong enough to overwhelm it. After I was defeated, he told me to believe in my heart. After all even he's cruel but is compassionate to students my father owned." Even enough that Lovestar's encounters with the old man has been imminent in which Impy knows about that man. He was a fine man and at least his cruel attitude and compassionate ways brought Impy to light in his life. Lovestar washes her face with the water and expected Impy to put the gutted fish in the basket near the lake where she was at. That time, Lovestar looked to see inside was nothing but fish and veal meat. She noticed weird vegetables for example: the turnip was white and the roots are dark green. There are vegetated herbs here. Lovestar was wondering about the weird foods here as Impy put the fish in the basket. "Looking at my food? I'm making a great stew for father when he returns!" Lovestar smiled sheepishly and said: "You do cook a nice meal. I was wondering? Any type of vegetables?"

Impy sighed and said: "There are many types. Even the legumes and cabbage are easily mixed in a sweet and salty sauce… I also hunt veal to mix with a concoctive dish. It's getting dark. My house is in the forest. Father should return and if he does, he'll be the greatest to deal with I'll arrange for a duel here. Are you a good fighter?"

Lovestar replied: "Yes. I have been practicing for many years and I used a good source of mental powers to increase anything. Even anyone is interested in fighting me."

Impy took his fishing gear as he told her: "You should go. I'm expecting for someone to do the good things and except, I wanted you to try my meals since many loved the meal even Zaha."

"Zaha? You mean the legendary fighter? I heard he practices Byakko-ryu karate. He's a true master ever since he fought the 3 Meisters." Lovestar replied.

"He's a bit strong as the man called the dark warrior. Even so, he's a great warrior. I heard that he's a greater expert fighter and his martial arts proved that strong. It's getting nightfall here. Let's pack up and go." Impy told Lovestar.

They took everything and headed out to the forest. Impy took her into his car and they drove to the house. Lovestar and Impy arrived at the house. Except it was a nice and great house they never seen. When they entered, this house was clean and tidy. There was a kitchen and stairs here. There's also a living room here. Lovestar walked into the stairs and ran up into the room. Impy and Lovestar were in the room with the basket with the mouth watering food here. "Why you didn't turn on the lights?" Lovestar asked. Impy lit a candle and told her: "This is a dojo. I'm waiting for father to come. And soon I helped him, it would be much better after I told my father about you challenging me. I'm going to fix the dinner. When I call you, I want you to come downstairs. Until than, try to do anything. Don't even try to break anything here father feels it when he sees strangers breaking stuff." Lovestar nodded and Impy left downstairs to the kitchen to fix dinner. Lovestar was serious about her friend Tanaka. She sat down and waited for a couple of hours for Impy to cook. At that moment, Impy called and Lovestar headed downstairs.

At dinnertime, Lovestar was tasting Impy's delicious meal it tasted good with the great savory taste. while the two was eating there was key that was clicking and in moments it opened. A man emerges from the door and was wearing a blue uniform. It wasn't long until he entered. His skin was blue and has brown hair. He has purple eyes. His tail was covered with bandages. He saw Impy with Lovestar at the moment and spoke: "Son. You have a visitor." Impy walked up to the man and said: "Father. This is Lovestar. I saw her as a friend." His father has a scar on his face and was carrying on a sword. His sword has a crack thinking of its omen. That omen on the blade in which the sword's blade color was green. Impy's father spoke out saying as he shook Lovestar's hand as she came to him: "You must be Lovestar.. And I heard you intruded our forbidden grounds. It would be pointless if you left here. But since you came to my son, I would ask one question: you came to fight me?"

"How did you know? And you listened to our conversation?" Lovestar said.

"I'm patrolling the forest. Any poacher trying to bring trouble will be immediately put on a severe punishment by my fists. Instead, you didn't fight me when I didn't ambush you!" the father said as he sat down on the couch. "Not quite. I have been a wanderer. And I have been excelled in fighting for years. You do realize I have been training."

Lovestar said as she walked around the corner. "Even so, you were too lazy to ambush so I came to try out your Byakko style." She continued.

"I see. You're a great fighter indeed a brave warrior because you overcome one of our traps since I hadn't complete them. You knew how to fight like guys do Heh." Impy's father said. Lovestar sighed as she said: "You're right. But if I sparred it would've been much better you're ready if you feel like sparring." Impy's father seemed impressed at her proposal to spar against her. By that moment Impy's father said as he put down his sword. "I'm none other than Nergalon, I have been a Byakko martial artist for so long. You have talent child. I wanted to test your kung fu anyway. You have been a great fighter for now, but I'll have that satisfaction of winning!" Nergalon stretched as he put his sword on the couch. He also attempted to create chi energy from his hands as he smiled: "No fighter has passed the attacks before and neither did I. you do seem to have some spirit. So Lovestar, are you getting ready?" Lovestar nodded. Lovestar finally has the chance to get powerful and put her fighting skills to the test. At that critical moment, she knew her training would simply pay off but the question is: whose martial art is powerful? Her martial mastery or Nergalon's Byakko style martial arts. At the same time Impy watched as they were getting ready to fight. Lovestar lifted up her leg as she's in a fighting stance. At that sensible way, Lovestar watches to see Nergalon's next move is. At that same moment, Nergalon rushed forward and begins an excessive claw attack signaling that the fight has started. Lovestar quickly blocked his palm strikes and mostly her fist landed on his shirt as the wind taps on Nergalon. But at what source if the blows were being blocked? Should it be the whole thing? Besides it wasn't long, they traded and were blocking many blows as a few kicks, fists and palm thrusts were delivered. They were fighting like lightening and there was a greater chance that the martial arts they trained could end the fight in a tie. Lovestar strikes on Nergalon in the chest with a front kick and roundhouse kick. That blow stuns Nergalon but he successfully blocks Lovestar's lethal blows, back kicks and a butterfly kick. Lovestar dodges a palm strike from Nergalon as he was executing a dangerous tornado kick. Lovestar ducked and rolled as the lethal kick hits the floor. As she got herself back on to her feet, Nergalon delivers furious punches and palm strikes. At last Lovestar does a sweep kick and nothing could make him impact the ground. Lovestar got up realizing that her opponent was performing a claw hand and the blows of his could be lethal. He was getting ready to strike as he went full force but as his blows was strong, Lovestar counterattacked his attacks by jumping in the air and with psychic energy she spins around him only hitting him with a flying roundhouse kick that knocks Nergalon, crashing to the wall. He soon watched as her powerful attack was a flying whirlwind kick. She rushed to deliver another kick Nergalon blocked the kick with his kick and delivers a powerful punch that knocks Lovestar to the floor. Nergalon was still in his fighting stance as he noticed a divine energy was glowing in Lovestar's body. Even deep in her bowels her energy glows as she strikes into a fighting stance. "I know it. It's the tiger claw. You must have studied it." He thought. Lovestar's hands were glowing with energy and do swiping claws to clash with Nergalon's hand. The two were fighting with stances of abilities. Her psychic powers and Nergalon's chi energy were clashing as sparks and flashes of light glowed. Impy saw Lovestar fight as she never fought before; even her kicks were chained with hands as she is trying to overpower her guest. A few powerful blows were clashed to make the fight get better. Lovestar however, was using her techniques to quickly catch Nergalon off guard. She quickly strikes Nergalon with a palm strike. The second blow was a kick blocked by Nergalon's kick and the third was a somersault that strikes Nergalon in the chin. Nergalon is hit and he is stunned by the blows he received from Lovestar. As he regained his senses he does a tornado kick but Lovestar blocks the kick only to slash his uniform with the tiger style and his leg was torn also. Nergalon landed on the ground ignoring the wound on his leg as it was bleeding and his uniform was torn. He does a powerful tornado kick again and Lovestar blocks the blow again as her powerful punch hits Nergalon. But what kind of power do Nergalon have? He resisted Lovestar's blows and can resist pain. But he was a master and he fought hard and long to battle the sexy maiden. He knew it could be a right time to use up his energy. He concentrated on his mental energy and as it seems a ball covered with lightening, he uses all of his power and glows with an imminent energy that as if lightening entered through his body. He quickly

Did many stances that in which delivers a powerful blast of energy that acts like a laser. It hits Lovestar but by impact she blocked the attack and the blast left a bruise on her arm. She landed hard on the ground and realized he used his psychic energy to catch her off guard and before she reacts, she is hit with a palm strike and is sent flying to the wall crashing it. Lovestar falls to the ground and was aware of is true strength. She also knew his psychic energy was glowing very powerfully and it seems to have a greater edge of its energized powers being made. Even the energy is made for attacking. Lovestar's psychic powers were powerful but different from his. She quickly took 12 stances of combat as she used her fighting styles against Nergalon. The attack was used by a vicious amount of psychic energy and a furious barrage of punches and kicks and also palm strikes. Nergalon blocked the energy attacks and charges his psychic powers to deliver a double roundhouse kick to Lovestar's ribs almost breaking it. Lovestar feels a stinging pain as she realized about the attack. And at that critical moment, Lovestar delivers a powerful cartwheel kick to Nergalon's shoulder nearly breaking it in an instant and it finally a palm thrust in which Lovestar collided with Nergalon's palm. Their psychic powers clashed as each of the combatant's mind clashed with energy. At last, the technique was used Lovestar pushed her powers to the limit causing the floor to creak loudly. Impy witnessed them fighting and the whole fight... Lovestar's energy tries to outwit Nergalon's powers as their powers clashed. But the young girl was no match for his powers and she could feel her muscles making a cramp as the pain is inflicted upon her. By that moment, Lovestar was quickly on the verge of losing as Nergalon's psychic energy gets the best of her. Blood seems to cover Lovestar's skin as it not yet inflicted a wound yet. Impy wondered when will duel last. That's one answer for him to know. They have been fighting for about a hour and as if supposed it was a tournament, it would be the ultimate fight between other psychics. Lovestar struggled until her powers caught the fighter off guard, sending him flying and seriously injuring him. Lovestar witnessed her arms. They're colored with red spots and there's evidence she almost overloaded her psychic powers and could cause devastating results. Feeling pain and also, Lovestar coughed fresh blood as she sustained an injury. Impy rushed to Lovestar and said: "Are you alright?" Lovestar sat on the ground held by Impy's hand as she suffered muscle wounds. "I used too much of my mental powers and I could have suffered... worst than a… injury…" Lovestar replied. Nergalon barely got up and witnessed the injury on Lovestar's blistered muscles. "Father! She's suffered a burn! Inside her arms but there's internal injury.. I hope she's okay..." Nergalon walked to Lovestar and sees the internal blisters on her arms. "Just as I thought. The Byakko style's power proves too much for you. But, I'll tend to your injuries and make sure you're alright as usual." Lovestar nodded but could no longer hold back the pain of her internal injuries. It wasn't long until she realized that her opponent was a great fighter and he uses most of his powers to caught foes off guard. After she sustained the injury it wasn't long until she realized to learn about it. "I have been using my powers too much. I'll be better we haven't used them at all." Lovestar said. She noticed that Nergalon's arms were blistered with pus coming out of his arm. As if it's a small wound. "This? This training is for years even I have mastered the martial art 'Byakko Energy 19 destroying fist." Nergalon said. "The fighting style? That's the techniques even the Ryugami Shinken was used. It's as if many mastered. Father you know of the style anyway?" Impy said, asking. "Well, if I teach her of the styles, than it would be a greater training match. Unimportant too many, who want to learn it. But that's sort of problem even those who used this techniques through mental energy mustn't do any overloading or otherwise it would've been a disaster. But first, I'll give her acupuncture healing to smoothen the pain, the next day; she'll be new at the whole time. You know, that fight was good. I've never fought a powerful opponent before and I believed her psychic energy will do her no good unless she trains them properly." Nergalon explained. Lovestar turns to Impy and said: "during this battle, I believed he was immune to pain. But ever since I was stronger as him."

"That's why he's a powerful fighter and never will he lose the fight. It's a long time but, it'll be long until many will be powerful enough to defeat opponents..." Impy replied.

You could possibly know that even powers they have and since that fight it wasn't long until their powers were used too much. They each other explained about who's won. After that duel, Impy gave Lovestar some food to eat after he got the bandage from the drawer and wrapped it around her. After dinner, everyone went to bed until morning. The next day, there was a knock at the door. Nergalon heard the knock when he woke up and in his pajamas, he arrived to open the door. There he sees a girl wearing a blue shirt, jean jacket and a jean skirt. She also has magenta hair and has yellow eyes. She stood there and said. "Did you go to Shira?" Nergalon replied: "No. but I fought Lute and won..."

The girl shook her head strictly and said: "Shira expects you to give him the offering. I'll let this go this time. But this is your last warning and the LAST time I have to tell you...

Either pay him his offering within 5 weeks. I will arrive with the militia and arrest you for insubordination. That's a omen for you. You will go to Shira and pay him with the money I'll arrive at the end of the 5th week. You had better not fail me."

"I gave him the offering last week—"Nergalon said but was cut off by electricity shooting from the girl's hands. She than angrily said "You lied to him and that's slander! Pay him the offerings or else, don't do anything other than staying on task or you'll regret it the last time!!!" the girl threatened as she stopped shocking him with her Psychic powers. And she walks out the door anger burning in her. Nergalon realized about the danger. He's also concerned about it. At least it wasn't his foolish stunts but feels a bit of pain as he stood up. Lovestar ran downstairs to see the girl standing her. After witnessing the pain inflicted on the master, she stormed out the door and curses her for a deed she committed on Nergalon. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!! Do you realize what you done? What if you killed him?" Lovestar said angrily. The girl was furious at Lovestar's tone of voice. "How dare you show disrespect? Your Shifu broke one of the rules. If you even dare do it again, you're going to suffer the repercussions for your actions! And furthermore, lord Shira demands offerings." Lovestar could not fight due to her recovering arms that were internally blistered so she didn't fight. The girl said: "You damn fool. My name is Ayame and remember this, tell your master if he wants to live, he had better come to the offering courtyard in five weeks. I'll be waiting for him. With that, Ayame spotted a truck that was hers and drove away. At that point, Lovestar thought about telling Nergalon now. But she fears it would bring arguments to each father and son if she told him that. Telling wrong ideas and making consequences is not the way a hero/heroine behaves…

After breakfast, Lovestar rested her mind when Nergalon heals her with the acupuncture needles at that resting way it took hours to heal wounds. At that final moment, her injuries were healed and bandages are still covering her. Depending on which move Lovestar knows, she had a higher chance or a risk. If it were not for Nergalon's medical skills, Lovestar would lose both arms. And at a risk, her blood vessels were normal and her muscles are healed thanks to the medical needles the master of the Byakko style did.

Nergalon was indeed a doctor who took medical ways to heal people. But, despite his medical work and the practice of martial arts, it turns out to see that he's been targeted by Shira. But at what cost would Lovestar could risk saving Tanaka and Nergalon? Instead of many who feared of it? It wasn't long until Lovestar started to study martial arts from Nergalon. At which he's been a great teacher. The Byakko styles and techniques are a great deal and much training was needed for this part of Lovestar's life. By that, same moment her training was to perfect her kung fu. It wasn't long until she soon learns about its nature. One evening, Lovestar was at the waterfall with Impy drinking and eating the delicious stew and the apple cider. They were in the middle of their meal until suddenly, a boy wearing pajamas is practicing martial arts near the shrine. Lovestar didn't notice it until she discovered him using a blade. A few robbers were there. Suddenly, a fight ensues. Few of the robbers were decapitated by one sword. The leader was fighting a man who's a gargoyle with a human body. He does a few kicks at the pajama wearing man but, it turns out he used a psychic wave to hurt him. In the caves they were delivering kicks and punches and also palm strikes they were hit and one of the combatants hit the statue of Ashura. When he was struck, he coughed up blood as the leader of the thieves sustained a mortal wound. Before the boss could do anything, the demon ran and impales him in the chest and also ripping out his heart. Was it cruel for a fight to turn to murder? And how come the fight was started for no reason? Did the robbers were attack by this demonic assassin? By usual means it didn't took long until the demon read the roster in the pocket. He wears a beret that is blue with a feather on it and has a skull. He also wears a sleeveless uniform that is enough to almost cover his pants he had blue jean pants and a pair of boots that is military type but with metal parts on it. He has celery green hair and has blue eyes. He also has a handsome face. As he sees the dead boss in cold blood he saw a shining crystal as it's black. As he tries to take it, he immediately heard the bells and ran. He run to the side where's the side where was another lake. He took a dive into the lake and immediately escaped to the jungle where he sees a few knights. The knights drew their swords but they were done in by his hand that has unbreakable fingernails. Few were cut to pieces and many are harmed. He than ran away. Impy and Lovestar had just finished eating and seemed that it wasn't long until the bells started to ring.

"I think the thieves have intruded our shrine! Let's go and look!" Impy told Lovestar. As they hurried on the steps and under the waterfalls, Lovestar noticed that the cave has a smell… the smell of death. Impy saw the corpse of the boss in a pool of blood and his chest has a hole on it. Lovestar inspected and saw the crystal. They were unaware of the mysterious man failed attempt....

"It seems the boss was a goner after all." Impy said. "Well, I'm right. But you know what? Why the boss is after the crystal?" Lovestar asked. "I'm serious about this and he's been robbing and enslaving innocent victims in the past. I wonder if Death Hand's been doing these days?" Impy replied.

Death Hand was liked it sounded evil but exactly the point about it is that he's a cruel warrior Impy told Lovestar about him: "I see. It's a shame huh? But why did he commit murder? Is this sacred place fouled?" Lovestar asked. "He did it but, if it were not for the bells I activated, the crystal would've been stolen." Impy answered.

"It's odd but it's murder. I should get your father." They were as thought as they were very serious about the matter they hold against. But the odds were against them since Nergalon was in grave danger so is Tanaka. It's not possible but sooner or later.

Lovestar walked out of the waterfall to see a group of knights drawing with swords. Things were not right for her and Impy was serious too. At the same time, they were still patrolling at that moment. Lovestar watched from behind the waterfall only to find that they were here for Nergalon.


End file.
